Frozen Heart
by Gene Marshall
Summary: Shunned by everyone Danny fled, he couldn't dare to bring himself to face his town. That is until his friends stumble upon his new home and tell him of what has happened without him. Now he must look deep inside his cold heart and find the feelings he once buried and learn to face his fears and save his town, or watch it crumble and die. Like the movie Frozen, but DP style!
1. Chapter 1

Frozen Heart

**Hey good people of the earth! The name is Gene, and I am writing my first fanfic ever! In your face Sally Moreno! I have done it!**

**Haha whoa, who was that crazy chick? Any ways, here is a story that I writing to you. It's a story project, hopefully you guys will enjoy it :D**

**Summary: ****Shunned by everyone Danny fled, he couldn't dare to bring himself to face his town. That is until his friends stumble upon his new home and tell him of what has happened without him. Now he must look deep inside of his cold heart and find the feelings he once buried and learn to face past his fears and save his town, or watch it crumble and die. My version of the movie Frozen, but DP style!**

**Chapter 1:**

There comes that point in your life where everything changes. Whether it's because you made a wrong choice and screwed up everything, or you did the right thing.

Right now it seemed as if I made the wrong choice.

I had been fighting Skulker and I had gotten to cocky…

"Wow is that all you got? Seems to me like you need to upgrade!" I yelled shooting at the metallic man. He growled.

"How dare you insult me whelp! I'm more powerful than you'll ever be!" He said firing a beam at me. I simply dodged it.

"Right, that explains why you've never been able to catch me!" I said laughing. But that's where I screwed up. I didn't see that bright yellow blast flying towards me. I yelled in pain as a sharp agonizing current of electricity sparked up throughout my whole entire body. I yelled as I fell down to earth.

But I failed to notice that I had changed as I was falling.

"He's the ghost boy?" I heard someone say. I heard people gasping and talking amongst themselves. I looked down; indeed I was now Fenton…which meant everyone knew my secret! I froze, not knowing what to do.

"Is he even human?" Another person asked. I slowly looked up at everyone. They backed away in fear…the fear I was so desperately hoping would never show. I didn't want them to fear, I tried saying something, but the words wouldn't exit my mouth. I tried to reach out to them, to show them that I was human and that I wasn't going to harm them, but even lifting up my arm seemed risky.

"Look out he's gonna shoot!" One guy said. Everyone yelled and ran.

"Wait! Please I'm not harmless!" I cried out.

They had to see that! They had to know that I was, I practically saved them every day!

"Danny!" I heard two familiar voices call out. I looked in that direction and saw my two best friends.

"Sam! Tucker!" I cried with relief. But before I could run to them I was pulled down.

"We got him! We got the freak!" A man said. I looked around as I sat on my knees, they really thought I was evil. They had put me in a net…a ghost net…which meant. I looked up and saw my parents. They looked torn, I could tell they wanted to help me…but they didn't. I called out to them, my voice choking and my eyes leaking out tears. "Mom!" I cried out hoping she would come, "Please mom! Please dad!" I begged. I could see my mother's shoulders wracking with unheard sobs and my dad gave turned the other cheek. This couldn't be happening…this wasn't supposed to happen!

I stared in bewilderment…my parents…they wouldn't lift a finger to help me…I sunk back down to the ground in defeat.

"Let him go!" I heard Sam's voice cry out. But I was done…I didn't want to fight.

"He won't hurt you!" Tucker said. I smiled on the inside, even though they knew what would happen they still sided with me, they truly were my friends. I heard the people gasp and look at them.

"Are you working with him?" A woman asked.

"I think their doing witchcraft." Someone softly whispered.

"This is all a big mistake." Sam said, "Danny is harmless, he saved your lives. Why are you treating him like this?" She asked. Everyone became silent, except for one person.

"I'll tell you why! Because he is a freak! He doesn't belong here!" I looked to that person. How could I have let this happen? I should have been more careful…I should have! The people began to circle around me. I stared at every one of them. They began moving towards me, I began to fear. I closed my eyes tightly. I didn't want to lose it…if I became fearful…I might harm them.

But I couldn't fight it off. The fear of being rejected made the feeling twice as strong. I felt that familiar cold surface rise up and I opened my eyes. I knew they flashed green because everyone near me looked worried and unsure for a second.

"Stop!" I cried out to them, "Stop!" But no one listened and I felt hands grab me. "STOP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I knew it was a mistake, but right now all I wanted to do was run away. I unleashed a ghostly wail that blew the citizens away from me.

I fell to the ground weakly, I looked around, everyone was slowly standing up in pain…and it was my fault. I felt the net wasn't on me anymore and I felt relieved…I could run now.

"Monster!" A woman cried out, "He's a monster!"

I stood up and backed away, the citizens began to run.

"Run Danny!" Sam and Tucker yelled. I did so, without another thought I ran. They could take care of themselves, they didn't need me…I was a freak…and I always will be. I bit back sobs as I ran out of the place I once called home.

As I ran I couldn't fight the tears. They all hated me, and it was all because of a stupid mistake! I flew up in the air and growled, I looked back at the town that I cared so much about.

Without another thought I unleashed another strong ghostly wail and I flew off without looking back.

**And done! I hope you guys enjoyed that! Please review :D I gladly take reviews and nice thoughts :D**

**Until next time! Au revoir!**

**~Gene~**


	2. Chapter 2

** Frozen Heart**

**Hey! Hey! Hey! Wake up sleepy head :D time for a new chapter presented by the lovely writer GENE MARSHALL!**

**So yes, I have come with a new chapter because this story is _far _from finished. So prepare you tissues, prepare your eyes, and make sure your imagination is turned all the way to the MAX!**

**Side Note: _Italics _mean singing!**

**Enjoy my lovelies!**

**Chapter 2**

The ground tremble as the unexpected wail was unleashed; the citizens of Amity Park stared in horror. Everything was destroyed, the shops were wrecked, and windows and doors cracked and broken, car honks could be heard from all around.

"He's…gone." Someone said as the dust cleared. Sam and Tucker groaned as they got up.

"Of course he's gone." Sam said angrily, "What did you expect?" She snapped. Everyone looked everywhere but at the two friends.

"Well, at least he can't harm us now." One man said. Everyone perked up and agreed. The two friends looked on with disgust.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves. Thanks to you we don't have our hero anymore." Tucker said. Sam pursed her lips in anger.

"Come on Tucker, now that Danny isn't here…we need to prepare for the worst." She said with a worried tone. But no one bothered to pay attention. They were all just grateful that the ghost/human boy was gone.

Jazz stared in horror at what she just witnessed. He was gone…her brother was _gone_. She gripped the counters tightly as her eyes stayed glued to the TV. Those people…Jazz felt her eyes narrow in anger. "No!" She said out loud, "How could they?" She muttered to herself. How could they do that to him, and after all he's done! She gritted her teeth and ran outside, she had to find Tucker and Sam immediately.

* * *

Danny stared wide eyed at the long road ahead. Where would he go? Where would he stay? He could always go to Vlad's house…but that fruitloop was so nutty he shuddered at the thought. With a heavy sigh he began his long trek ahead.

Everything around him was so quiet and desolate that it bothered him. He took a glance behind him and frowned. How could his own town do this to him? Weren't they grateful at all for what he did for them? He slaved hours to keep them safe; he skipped school just for _them_, why? Because he cared about them, even if they thought he was evil…he tried to at least protect them.

He sighed and looked up at the darkening sky. Figures it would already be night time for him.

_"You don't know my name; you don't know anything about me." _He sang softly, "_I try to play nice…I want to be in your game." _

He closed his eyes to fight off the tears that threatened to leave his eyes, "_The things that you say…You may think I never hear about them. But word travels fast. I'm telling you to your face…I'm standing here behind your back!" _

He opened his eyes walked faster, "_You don't know how it feels, to be outside the crowd! You don't know what it's like, to be left out. And you don't know how it feels to be your own best friend on the outside looking in_." He flew up to the sky and let the power of his flying take control, all the emotions he seemed to be holding in poured out as he sang, "_If you could read my mind, you might see more of me than meets the eye. And you've been all wrong. Not who you think I am." _He sang recalling how the town was quick to assume he was evil, "_You've never given me a chance."_

_"You don't know how it feels, to be outside the crowd! You don't know what it's like to be left out…And you don't know how it feels, to be your own best friend on the outside looking in…_" He softly sang. It was true….despite having Sam and Tucker….no one would really understand how he feels except for him, he was without a doubt his own natural best friend because only _he_ knew how he felt,_ "Well, I'm tired of staying at home…I'm bored and all alone. I'm sick of wasting all my time!" _he sang as he increased his flying.

_"You don't know how it feels, to be outside the crowd. You don't know what it's like, to be left out. And you don't know how it feels, to be your own best friend on the outside looking in._" He sang.

He stopped flying and looked around, he lifted his right hand and face it palm up. He slowly created a small ecto-beam and he felt the tears returning…why couldn't he have been normal like everyone else? Why was he the cursed one?

"_You don't know how it feels, to be outside the crowd…_" He said letting his tears fall, _"You don't know what it's like, to be left out. And you don't know how it feels, to be your own best friend…_" He said slowly floating down to the ground. He let the beam slowly fade as he fell to his knees. The hurt was overwhelming_. _He tried to shake off the memories from earlier, but they wouldn't go away. He bit back a sob and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Standing up on shaking legs he continued to let his tears fall and continued his journey to wherever his fate took him, "_on the outside looking in…"_ he sang deftly.

As the moon hung low, the only thing you could hear was the soft breeze of the wind against the trees and grass, and his gentle footsteps as he walked to wherever he was headed.

* * *

**Yeah I know what you're going to say, "You made Danny sing?!"  
**

**Well, I'm sorry people, but what's a story/movie kind of book without singing? This was bound to happen ok...and I was going to use "_Let It Go_" because you know, they use that in the normal movie, but I found out kind of cliché because if another person was writing a DP fic using the plot-line of frozen, they would use this song. So I decided I would use a different one. **

**Sorry if you don't like it.**

**The song, if you want to listen to it, is called "_Outside Looking In" _by Jordan Pruitt. **

**Signed,**

**~Gene~**

**Additional Side Note: See any grammar mistakes? **

**Sorry guys, but I'm a busy college chick who doesn't really have time to spell-proof _everything_. I usually just skim through it all and then I post it, so don't get on my case about it please :D Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Frozen Heart**

**Summary: Shunned by everyone Danny fled, he couldn't dare to bring himself to face his town. That is until his friends stumble upon his new home and tell him of what has happened without him. Now he must look deep inside of his cold heart and find the feelings he once buried and learn to face past his fears and save his town, or watch it crumble and die. My version of the movie Frozen, but DP style!**

**Chapter 3**

To say that everyone was happy would be a lie. Years had gone by without incident and everyone thought it was safe now, but on a clear spring day, the unexpected happened.

They didn't know when it was done, but all that could be said was that after a new ghost came, everyone was frozen in place. The ghost laughed evilly and it began to seize the small town known as Amity Park.

"We have to do something!" Tucker said. Sam shook her head.

"What can we do Tuck? One step out there and we're dead." She said.

"We need to find him Sam." Tucker said. Sam shook her head.

"Tucker...we've looked everywhere; in the ghost zone, in our world, Walker's Jail! We can't find him. He's made it clear that he doesn't want to be found...and I don't know if I can live another day in false hope." She said. Tucker blinked then frowned. Gently he placed a hand in his distressed friend's shoulder.

"Sam, even though Danny has made himself invisible to the world, doesn't mean he's trying not to be found. He's our friend and it's our job to bring him back. We can't save our town without our hero." He said. Sam looked up with a sad expression on her face.

"Ok...we'll give it another shot." She said. Tucker smiled, but then a scream could be heard. The two friends widened their eyes.

"Jazz!" They shouted in unison  
**. . . .**

He watched silently from the shadows. Should he go? Should he stay? He backed himself into the darkness surrounding him and watched. Memories flashed inside of his mind. Fear, hurt, and pain were swirling inside of him.

Decisions...to many decisions. What if he made the wrong one? What of he put himself into danger again. He wanted to help, but fear made that impossible.  
_Stop it, pull it together...you can do this_! He thought to himself. He took a step out but stopped. The memories came crashing down into him. He didn't want to face this again. He didn't want to be hurt by those he once loved.

But yet, as he saw her run, he longed to help. It was in his blood, it was in his gut to do the right thing even if it hurts...but still, did he really want to take that chance? Did he really want to make another mistake?

He watched as they carried his sister to safety and he was grateful for that, but he still felt like he should help. But he couldn't! _Yes you can!_ No I can't!

His heart was beating rapidly, he clutched his head in frustration. Why was it so hard?! Why couldn't he just know what to do! _But you do know what to do, _his mind said to him_, you've known it from the start._

And that was true. He did indeed know what to do, but with what happened in his past and what caused all of this...he couldn't do it. He just couldn't.  
So he turned his back to the scene, he didn't want to watch the havoc that would come because of this action. He knew he was being selfish and a jerk, but why should he help then anyways? They kicked him out. They treated him like a criminal. So why should he help? He curled his hands into fists.

Why was he the one to always be selected to help? _Because you are a hero, you saved millions of lives everyday, you can't just give it all up! They need you! Your friends need you. You can't just abandon them!_ He mentally cursed at his mind. It always seemed to give him a valid reason.

With a huff he began to walk away, but it was only after he heard a familiar scream that turned around.

And there, in the clutches of the ghost was-

"Sam!"

**Oh no! Sam's in trouble! What is this guy going to do?! And who is this new ghost?**

**Ugh so many questions! Sorry for the short chapter and long wait, but hey at least I've updated now right :D  
Please review!**

**Also, my friend Madeline, the creator of that inspiring story: Stalked, has asked me to create a trailer for one of her new stories. I have read his story and let me tell you, it is amazing!**

**for the trailer go to Vimeo .com and add this to it- /m/90113661**

**if you still can't get it just PM me and I'll send you the link :)**

**Link can also be found on my Profile :D**

**I created the trailer myself so those of you who did watch it, please let me know if it was good. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Frozen Heart**

**Summary: Shunned by everyone Danny fled, he couldn't dare to bring himself to face his town. That is until his friends stumble upon his new home and tell him of what has happened without him. Now he must look deep inside of his cold heart and find the feelings he once buried and learn to face past his fears and save his town, or watch it crumble and die. My version of the movie Frozen, but DP style!  
Chapter 4**

Sam stared into the eyes of the ghost, for a moment she felt as of something had entered her body, but the feeling quickly diminished as the creature let out a loud roar, startled out of her trance-like state she felt the tight grip on her loosen, her eyes widened.

_If he lets me go...I'm doomed._ She thought, she quickly looked around, she had to find some place to land on where she won't get to badly injured. She felt her body shift, the ghost was loosing its grip. _No, no, no, no-_

"NO!" She screamed as she slipped through its fingers. As she fell with her back facing the ground, she could see the ghost roaring as if in pain, but who could of...? She didn't dwell on the thought too much, she looked down and could see Jazz and Tucker trying to find something to save her.

. . . .

Danny gritted his teeth and kept his eyes shut rightly as he leapt out of the shadows. He opened his eyes and saw the ghost. It had pale icy blue skin and had the shape between a snake and a lizard. The ghost eyes were a dark black onyx color and when the creature opened its mouth, rows of a million jagged sharp teeth could be seen. The creature's skin was a shiny, scaly type.

Danny shuddered at the sight of it. He ran out towards the scene and in mid jump he turned ghost, allowing his body to have an extra boost so he could fly. With his eyes flashing green he aimed and with a mixture between his ghost ray and ice powers he created an explosive snowball.

With a direct hit he threw it at the creature's back causing a loud roar to emanate from the ghost's large jagged teeth mouth. He smiled at the precise aim, but then his eyes flew to Sam who was slipping from the ghost's slimed hands. His eyes widened, but before he could go to her, the ghost back-handed him in the face throwing him into a building.

Danny let out a groan and tried to shake off the pain, he created a large ecto-energy ball and shot it towards the ghost. The ball was soon followed by a couple of ecto-energy waves. He smirked as the ghost was stunned and in that time he saw it let go of Sam.

"Ugh! I'm such an idiot!" He shouted to himself. He had forgotten that the creature had been holding Sam the entire time. He heard her scream and without wasting anytime he dashed over to the scene.

_Please don't let me be too late_! He thought.  
**. . . .**

Sam shut her eyes tightly, the feeling of falling was starting to wane on her, if Danny were here he would have caught her by now, but she knew he wasn't. She was only halfway to the ground when it happened.

She had squeezed her eyes shut, when suddenly she was flying. Opening her eyes in shock she saw the ground was now a long distance down, glancing up, her heart almost leaped out of her chest.

It was him, the only person she knew that could fly. He had definitely grown. His hair seemed to be longer and whipped to the side as he flew. His green eyes seemed to be a dark green, but they held that familiar warmth they always did. She looked at his expression, it seemed to hold a serious face, but when he looked down at her, his eyes told her that he was genuinely worried and concerned.

"Sam, are you ok?" He asked. Sam nodded, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

"Danny? Is that really you?" She asked. He smiled briefly and nodded.

They had landed on the ground safely and he set her on the ground safely. Sam immediately flung her arms around him.

**. . . .**

When Danny had caught Sam and stared into her violet orbs, he was breath taken. He hadn't seen Sam in long and seeing her now made his heart beat fast. As he set her down gently on the ground he was taken aback when she had flung her arms around his neck. He smiled as she hugged him and he didn't delay to hug her back. He felt comfortable holding Sam, he felt like he could do anything now.

Pulling back he opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't get a chance to when Sam had suddenly pressed her lips to his.

**And I'll end it there.**

**Sorry guys, I just feel like being mean XD well I hope this chapter was enjoyable, sorry if it was another short one, I'm just a big meanie ;)**

**Aside from all of that thanks for reviewing and reading this. It means a lot to me.  
Please review :D**

**Thanks for everything y'all! Be sure to share this with your friends! Hehe jk, jk.**

**Does anyone else think the fighting scene sucked?**


End file.
